Can't Remember to Forget You
by Applause2014
Summary: When Noah releases that he loves Cody... things get hot and steamy between the two of them. Based off the song "Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira and Rihanna. Rated M for mature content and unless you are 16 and older... I would not read this. Dedicated to deviantartsbiglover... my best friend. (Note: Grammar issues have been fixed and please leave a review).


Two people laid across the bed, naked and asleep in each other's arms. The pale blue moonlight glowed in the night, shining on their bodies. One was of a brunette haired boy while the other was Indian with an athletic body hugging the other one, afraid to let go. Afraid of losing the memory of kissing in the moonlight...

Noah was sitting on the bed, while his roommate Cody was in the shower. Noah was thinking on how Cody looked cute with his goofy smile and his short brunette hair and with a laugh like no other guy. Noah was so afraid of losing Cody, so he decided that tonight would be the night that he would confess to Cody Anderson once and for all.

When Cody got out of the shower, Noah noticed that he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I hope you don't mind. I never wear clothing when I'm in my room." Cody said to Noah.

While Cody wasn't looking, Noah started to think of such dirty thoughts within his head, when all of a sudden he starts to sing,

**_" I left a note on my bedpost_**

**_ Said not to repeat_**

**_ Yesterday's mistakes_**

**_ What I tend to do_**

**_ When it come to you_**

**_ I see only the good..."_**

At this point, Noah is walking toward Cody with a seductive smile upon his face.

**_"... Selective memory_**

**_ The way he makes me feel, yeah_**

**_ Gotta hold on me_**

**_ I've never met someone so different."_**

Noah than looks up and is touching Cody's nose with his nose.

"So Noah, you are gay, right?" Cody asked his best friend.

"How did you know that?"

"Phh... you couldn't fool me. That look on your face when you saw my natural body convinced me, don't you think?"

Noah he looked down at the ground and blushed. He was about to say something when Cody told him,

"Shh... I'm gay too."

_"**Oh here we go**_

**_ He a part of me now_**

**_ He a part of me_**

**_ So where you go I follow, follow, follow."_**

Suddenly, Noah puts his hands on Cody's waist and allows the towel to fall.

Noah and Cody started to kiss. While they were kissing, their bodies pressed together like two Greek Gods, so beautiful that they never let go. Cody let go of Noah to turn out the lights and they continued to make out as they walked toward the outline of a window.

**_" Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I keep forgetting I should let you go_**

**_ But when you look at me_**

**_ The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you."_**

They reach the window and Noah's hands touch the curtain and yanked it to show the blue moonlight shining outside.

"Beautiful?" Noah asked.

"Yes." answered Cody.

**_" I can't remember to forget you..."_**

They kiss and go to the bed while Cody is ripping Noah's clothes from him until he too is nude, just like Cody. Noah than get's on top of Cody and starts to kiss his neck, the torso and legs until he reached his manhood.

**_" I go back again_**

**_ Fall off the train_**

**_ Land in his bed_**

**_ Repeat yesterday's mistakes_**

**_ What I'm trying to say is not to forget_**

**_ You see only the good, selective memory..."_**

Noah decides to tease Cody by licking his manhood. Well it worked, since Cody started to moan and so he licked Noah's manhood. Two bodies went back and forth until Cody released into Noah's mouth. Noah than released a load into Cody's mouth. They just kept milking it out of each other. Finally, they pulled off of each other and kissed with the remaining load within their mouths. as they mixed the two loads together, each moaned at the intensity that the mixture had. When they pulled apart their lips, Cody was breathing like as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Did you like that?"

"Oh, yeah."

**_"... The way he makes me feel like_**

**_ The way he makes me feel_**

**_ I never seemed to act so stupid_**

**_ Oh here we go_**

**_ He a part of me now_**

**_ He a part of me_**

**_ So where he goes I follow, follow, follow..."_**

Noah turned Cody and opened his cheeks and darted his lips into the light pucker. Cody moaned as Noah ate him up and he bobbed his head as he became turned on by this. After a while, Cody switched and done the same thing to Noah and he enjoyed all of it.

**_" Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I keep forgetting I should let you go_**

**_ But when you look at me_**

**_ The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, ooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you..."_**

Noah than smiled as he had Cody to get on all fours and spat a lot into Cody. He than slowly pushed inside. He held there as Cody got used to it. He pushed in deeper and Noah watched Cody as he speared it into his hole slowly and when Noah's pubes were tickling Cody, he held in. As Noah molded Cody he asked how he felt.

"Incredible!" Cody replied.

**_" I rob and I kill to keep him with me_**

**_ I do anything for that boy_**

**_ I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_**

**_ I do anything for that boy..."_**

Noah slowly pulled back and pushed in and then after a while Cody says,

"I'm ready Noah."

Noah than began to let loose and pushed in harder and harder while Cody loved every push he received. His checks gave Noah's manhood a nice ride. Cody enjoyed the pushing and the pounding of his hole. Noah pushed him down flat and done push-ups. Everything was so good that Noah thought on how he was going to explode. That's when Noah pushed in and held it inside of Cody. Cody's breathing sounded like that someone just punched him in the stomach. Noah released and Cody commented on how warm he felt inside. Amounts of seed was just pouring out of Noah. Than he sat back up and Noah's manhood rode even more and kept on riding Cody until he asked if he could do it.

**_" I rob and I kill to keep him with me_**

**_ I do anything for that boy_**

**_ I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_**

**_ I do anything for that boy..."_**

Cody spread Noah's legs apart and went into him. He leaned and kissed Noah and was wildly kissed and licked all over his face. Noah than told Cody how great he felt. Cody smiled as he continued to pound Noah. Cody got closer and closer and suddenly, Noah's eyes got big as Cody released deep inside of Noah. Their lips meet and they kissed as Cody kept on leaking load after load.

**_" Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I keep forgetting I should let you go_**

**_ But when you look at me_**

**_ The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you..."_**

They kissed and kissed until they fell asleep in each others arms in the beautiful blue moonlight. Yet, unknown to both Cody and Noah, someone was watching them. Alejandro Burromuerto was walking outside when he heard a noise and saw the outline of a window. He realized that the noise was coming from the _inside_ of the window. When he looked, he saw Noah and Cody having sex and he was angry, since Noah stole the guy that he had his heart on... Noah Akamai stole _his_ Cody Anderson.

**_"But when you look at me_**

**_ The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ Oh, oh, oooh, oh_**

**_ I can't remember to forget you."_**

* * *

**So not counting this author's note... this first time lemon is at 1400 words... which is not bad. Okey, so I was working on Pahkitew Island when I had writer's block and this song was playing and it made me think of Cody and Noah. I just want to point out two things about this lemon,**

**1. This is the first Total Drama fanfic that has a song that is by Shakira. If you all don't know who Shakira is, she is a artist from Columbia (a country in South America) and is the most successful Columbian artist in the world. The song that I used "Can't Remember to Forget You" has the vocals of Rihanna. There's only 3 Total Drama stories that use Rihanna's songs and so this story makes that number rise up to four.**

**2. This is my first... and probually last lemon for a while. I like to read lemons but I'm not that good at typing them. As you read in the introduction, this story is dedicated to my dear friend: deviantartsbiglover. I hope you all like this lemon to keep you occupied while the final parts of Pahkitew Island is being typed up.**

**So until next time, please: read, review, alert, favor and spread the word!**


End file.
